


Aurora

by GlacierInVain



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlacierInVain/pseuds/GlacierInVain





	Aurora

01  
提伯尔特爬出救生舱的时候，茂丘西奥正在堆雪人。  
——如果那东西能够被称作是“人”的话。基本上，茂丘西奥只是在拍打一只巨大的阴茎，然后蹲下身去，把一边的睾丸弄得更圆点儿。他脚下的雪地一片狼藉，看起来足足有十个茂丘西奥在上面打过滚儿。  
他大头朝下栽出去，整个人埋进了雪里。提伯尔特不知道自己昏迷了多久，茂丘西奥大概是把他的头扭向一边，防止他被自己的呕吐物呛死。提伯尔特没有吐，只是头晕得厉害，脖子像落枕一样疼。  
“……未扫描到生命活动……地表温度：-41.8°F……当前大气分析：氮气75.1%，氧气22.5%；氩气1.03%……”  
提伯尔特把自己刨了出来。在这个艰难的过程当中，他的头盔开始嘀嘀作响，报出一连串的数据。中途茂丘西奥就把它扯了，提伯尔特的脸整个暴露在刺骨的风中。  
“二氧化碳0.89%，”他对忽然哑掉的头盔补充道，“放松点，提伯尔特，好好喘气儿。”  
他被冻得一个激灵。陌生星球上的空气有一种淡淡的腥味，但远比面罩后的窒闷更好。提伯尔特几乎能感觉到自己的血流冷却、平缓、终于安静下来，白光无边无际，刺得人眼眶发疼。茂丘西奥早有准备地甩过墨镜，他自己那副被毛线帽子压得歪了一点儿，露出半只绿色的眼睛。  
茂丘西奥不管去哪儿都会带着那顶可笑的帽子。“这可是手工的，”有一回他对提伯尔特炫耀，“现在谁还会用手工做衣服？这宝贝应该被放在博物馆里。”  
现在它沾满了细小的冰渣。亮晶晶的，像缀了宝石。提伯尔特注意到茂丘西奥的防护服表面有一道吓人的裂口，边缘还染着血迹。他没有多问，急救包里的生物胶水足够解决这种小问题。  
“通讯装置坏了。”  
茂丘西奥说。他看起来有些颓丧：脸色苍白，鼻尖通红，头发乱得打了结。这让提伯尔特迅速清醒过来，他压住一边耳朵，在一阵尖锐的鸣响之后钻回舱室。温度调节系统显然已经毁了，操控界面上一片红灯。他费了很大力气才撬起操作台的一角，检视破损纠缠的线路。  
“我们运气不错，”他朝外面喊，“我能修好它，只是需要一点儿时间。”  
“如果你把迎面撞进太阳风叫做运气不错。提伯尔特，我怎么不知道你竟然是个乐观向上的好孩子？”  
茂丘西奥似乎决意把几十光年外的那场争吵也带过来。他忍住了砸出手边一切的冲动，专心理顺那些混乱的数据流。高能粒子流的正面冲击足以毁掉整个中央电脑，更别提导航或者通讯。提伯尔特紧急切换了手动模式，可飞船还是开始翻滚下坠。在他狂敲光幕试图稳定着陆时，茂丘西奥猛地拉下了操纵杆。  
他们默契地没有提起其他人。很显然，卡普莱特号坠毁时引发了大片雪崩，仅存的扫描装置无法找到任何一丝痕迹。提伯尔特不知道茂丘西奥是怎么出现在他旁边的，这个人永远都有本事缠着他不放。他又钻了出去，肩膀在出口处狠狠撞了一下。  
提伯尔特皱着眉打量变形的救生舱。如果不是在这个冰天雪地的鬼地方，他会说这坨铁皮一定被尖牙利齿的野兽狠狠撕咬过。金属断裂处毛糙不平，尚且完好的部分也有平行的划痕。如果那真是什么东西的爪子……他伸手去摸腰间的枪。可它已经不见了，茂丘西奥朝他抬了抬手。  
“别乱操心，你可是从那上头滚下来的。”  
他看向茂丘西奥手指的地方。嶙峋的岩石在山峰表面凸起，尖利得如同匕首。直到现在提伯尔特才有时间好好打量一下所处的环境。他怀疑这地方不会有夜晚，一颗星星占据了四分之一的天空，近到能够看见星体表面的山脉和云团。地表的光线始终维持在近似黄昏的亮度，他们在断崖之下仰望，淡红色的天空尽头，它像只酱汁狼藉的盘底。  
   
02  
但夜晚出人意料地来临了。无边无际的积雪让黑暗减轻一个量级，穹顶不时掠过蓝绿色的闪光。他们在原地挖出了避风的洞穴，靠在一起假装能够取暖。这毫无意义。实际上，特制的防护服能够在大部分极端环境下维持正常体温，但茂丘西奥很快靠过来抱住了他的手臂。  
提伯尔特揭开面罩想要吻他，他却转开了头。  
“我们需要燃料和食物。”茂丘西奥说，“怎么样，明天要不要去找找卡普莱特号的残骸？也许还能剩下什么有用的东西。”  
他答应了。反正在这里也没有什么事好做。提伯尔特丝毫不知道他们落到了哪颗星星上面。这里的大气成分与古老的地球相似，却冷得好像几百亿年来都在下雪。也许这就是它一直在做的事。他想，在宇宙某个无人知晓的角落里，一场接着一场，下个不停。  
“我决定把这里叫做B612。”茂丘西奥宣布，嗲声嗲气地模仿着孩童的动静，“先生，能给我画只小羊吗？”  
提伯尔特随便他自娱自乐。他从不指望茂丘西奥能安静待着——这个人没有按住他开始做爱的唯一原因恐怕是温度太低。茂丘西奥开始乱戳墙壁，充满爱意地欣赏雪沫飞溅的情景。  
“维罗纳星圈有多久没下过雪了？不是人工的那种。我想想，大概从我爷爷的爷爷出生开始就没有吧。”  
茂丘西奥似乎对非机械的一切有种超乎寻常的迷恋。当然，他大部分时候适应良好，甚至能够引领某种奇怪的潮流——毕竟从小到大，他们的生活里百分之九十都是这些东西。末日逃亡至今已经有数百个年头，人类在太空之中不得不竭尽全力地追求效率，精工细作已经变成了浪费时间的代名词。提伯尔特也不太喜欢这个，但他从未表露过。在他看来，茂丘西奥大概只是想要一些独一无二——不经过流水线，也不经过程序和机器。他享受那些能让生活变得容易点儿的技术，又毫无顾忌地对它嗤之以鼻。  
自私，愚蠢。不切实际的讨厌鬼。他一定是说出了声，因为茂丘西奥忽然离开了提伯尔特的肩头，抓起一把雪糊在他的面罩上。  
“尽管骂吧，”他说，“反正我们都要死了。”  
“好像要去找燃料的人不是你一样。”他挪动了一下膝盖，又蜷缩起麻木的脚趾，“总部的人应该能在我们冻死之前找过来，毕竟信号丢失已经有……有多久了？”  
提伯尔特发现自己失去了时间概念。这个星球的白昼短如清晨，夜晚却无穷无尽。他不得不开始考虑这个问题——死。他曾经是太空军的一员，那个时候提伯尔特无数次想过死。后来他退役了，转到科学部开始执行一些探索任务。它们大多平静到无趣，选择目标，制定航线，接下来就是烦闷无聊的长距航行，终点也不过是放出机械臂采集星球表面的样本。他渐渐不再想到死，而是把注意力集中在如何活下去。茂丘西奥常常打扰这个过程，该死的内部人士。  
茂丘西奥索性躺了下来。他蜷缩着，仿佛疲倦已极。  
“我倒是没想过会这样死去。”他枕在提伯尔特的腿上，怪不舒服地蠕动两下，“我们都希望自己死得有意义，是不是？为科学献身，为探索一去不回，在执着中耗尽，在战斗中牺牲……为了保护什么人，为爱付出生命。所有人都需要一个理由，所有人都有过这样的幻想。提伯尔特，否则他就只是一粒尘土。”  
“我们勉强能沾点边吧。”提伯尔特笑了一声，“至少我们有个任务，而不是在争吵当中要了对方的命。对你来说，哪个更像样一点？”  
“我希望自己死得像个国王。”  
茂丘西奥说。  
   
03  
第二天茂丘西奥把那个雪堆的阴茎又加大了一倍。  
“这是个地标。”他说，叉着腰向上仰望，一本正经地划了个十字。上帝——如果有上帝的话可能会被他气死，但茂丘西奥不在乎这个。他们根据救生舱的落点和雪坡滑动估算出大致的方向，就背着所有的食物上路。茂丘西奥走得很慢，提伯尔特不得不经常停下来等他。莫名的忧虑渐渐升起，他想起那件破损的防护服，和它边缘干涸的血迹。  
“我之前从山上滚下来了。”茂丘西奥耸耸肩，“可能摔到了腿，不过骨头没事，否则我这会儿一定赖在你背上。”  
提伯尔特只能选择相信。他们从山峰的侧面绕行而过，茂丘西奥拉着他横穿过一阵狂风，雪沫被刮成了铺天盖地的雾。有地图可看时人们总是容易对自然的辽远失去概念——两个光点在屏幕上紧挨着，却可能隔着十万光年的距离。山脉不过是一个小小的凸起，河流是条线，一颗灰尘大小的云彩却能够覆盖肉眼可及的整片天空。至今为止他们没有寻找到任何生命的痕迹，如果一颗星球上只有两人？这个念头叫他不寒而栗。  
好事情是他们终于没再吵架。漫长到折磨人的行走甚至让茂丘西奥变得柔软了一些。  
“我很庆幸没有死在坠落的过程里。”第三个白昼里茂丘西奥这么说，“想想看，就那么一秒钟的工夫，嘭——！一道白光，我们就再也没机会说话了。”  
他的眼睛疲倦而安静，迎着厚重冰冷的雪。提伯尔特把带着冰碴的营养膏挤进嘴里，茂丘西奥仍旧拒绝他的亲吻。  
那天晚上他忽然惊醒，发现茂丘西奥跪在外面呕吐。地面底下有些奇怪的响动，他一时不知道是不是自己的错觉。提伯尔特迟疑了一下，还是走过去抚摸茂丘西奥的背，却手一抖差点把人按进雪堆里。  
“这是什么？！”  
“你撞到头了。”茂丘西奥回答。提伯尔特瞪着他——操，他真的是撞到头了，而这一切都是他妈的幻觉。活人的脊骨旁边不可能有手掌大小的软体，更别提它们还会动！他伸出手又缩回，快得像触碰到了沸水。茂丘西奥扭了两下腰，那东西就爬到他的肩膀上，在外套底下鼓出一块。  
“你撞到头所以昏了很久。我刚把你拖出来就被袭击了……某种全身白色的生物，长着节肢，还有比合金更坚硬的甲壳。”  
“呃，总之，不知道是什么东西操了我。”他的眼睛里还有被呕吐激起的泪水。茂丘西奥飞速坦白，带着一种破罐破摔的神情，“即使通讯系统完好……”  
茂丘西奥扯开衣服，本就苍白的腹部迅速泛出青色。提伯尔特无法移开眼睛——在光润的皮肤底下，一些带着棱角的突起正一拱一拱地蠕动，每一下都让它们的宿主身体一缩。  
“……这到底是什么？”  
提伯尔特几乎听不见自己的声音。他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，却不是因为寒冷。“我们没有检测到任何生命活动！茂丘西奥，这东西……你为什么不早点告诉我？”  
“那时候我也不知道嘛。提伯尔特，对孕妇要态度好一点。”  
茂丘西奥还是那副满不在乎的模样。孕妇。他想，他妈的孕妇，一个不知道什么东西在你体内产卵，而你笑嘻嘻地称自己是个孕妇。  
“这就是你想要的吗？‘死得像个国王’？！”  
话一出口他就后悔了。茂丘西奥捂着肚子弯下腰去，最终喘息着跪倒在地。他抓住茂丘西奥的臂弯，像拎起一只垂死的鸟。气温并没有什么变化，提伯尔特无法想象怎样的痛苦竟能教他的脖颈沁出细汗，又飞速被冻结成细小的冰晶。  
有什么东西在他手下蠕动。它蒙头挤过微温的肉体，将皮肤之下的肌肉筋络搅得一团糟。茂丘西奥反而笑起来了，他攀着提伯尔特摇摇晃晃地站起来，手臂无力地挂着他的颈项。  
“你总是这样。因愤怒而流泪，却在悲伤的时刻暴跳如雷——你什么时候会笑，什么时候才说爱？提伯尔特，你还奇怪自己为什么没有朋友？”  
提伯尔特扯掉两个人的头盔丢在地上。  
   
04  
“我找到我的理由了。”提伯尔特说。他试图列举出所有不利状况：过于遥远的距离、恶劣的自然环境、未知生物、不可预见的恒星风暴——的确，他的生还几率比现在发生的一切更像结局，但人就是这样，他们无法反抗，随波逐流，但总归需要一个理由。  
“我找到我的理由了。”于是他又重复了一遍，凝视着茂丘西奥的眼睛。那片绿色不知何时生长出一些诡秘的白翳，像结冰的湖面。茂丘西奥没有说话，他任凭提伯尔特抓住自己湿漉漉的长发，将他拖进一个深深的吻。  
提伯尔特从前不是这样的。茂丘西奥想着，提伯尔特总是穿着红色的制服，他英俊但沉默，在那次事故之后二者更甚，不同的只有纹章从肩头换到上臂，枪支被橄榄叶取代。第一次闯进提伯尔特的舱室时，他撞见对方正在服药，提伯尔特把整整一杯水都摔在了他身上。  
“你不想参加朱丽叶的婚礼啦？”  
两双嘴唇分开时他气喘吁吁地说，“别再亲我，如果我忍不住操你，你就再也别想回去了。”  
“那不是正好吗？”  
“你竟然要强奸一个孕妇。”茂丘西奥掐着他的脖子，“提伯尔特，你真是丧心病狂。”  
“你也不是第一天认识我了。”  
他咬住手套扯掉了它。数米深的雪窝挡住了大半寒风，可透进来的部分仍然让人发抖。他们在白色的世界里跋涉许久，久到提伯尔特生出了某种相依为命的错觉——星球上唯一的两个人或许会争吵、扭打、做爱，或许会彼此憎恨，恨不得把另一个冻起来慢慢吃肉。但他们不会分开，死亡也无法让他们分离。  
提伯尔特迅速地硬了起来。很有效率，他想，人类进化的本能，毋庸置疑地显现于任何个体。茂丘西奥放弃了挣扎，任凭他摸索自己的穴口。那块肌肉柔软而湿润，或许这些天里一直在缓慢渗血。他慢慢顶进去，头皮发麻地感到一个柔软的物体隔着腔道蠕动而过。  
“你想要当他的爸爸吗。”  
茂丘西奥咬着手指笑，他的眼睛亮得吓人。“说不定它们跟我一样，都很喜欢你精液的味道。”  
那东西忽然激动起来，沿着小腹一路窜到胸膛。茂丘西奥死死搂住他，在他耳边发出一声啜泣。“操。你应该杀了我。”  
他几乎失去神志，身体蜷起又放松，最终只能靠在提伯尔特的颈窝旁不断发抖，“我知道你一直想这么干，你就是这么对待自己的，是不是？你有时爱他，有时想要他的命。”  
“闭嘴吧。”  
提伯尔特用力冲撞，直到快感压过了疼痛。如果这是一种疾病——如果。他想，如果它可以传染。那么他们已经足够靠近了，像那个老掉牙的笑话，“距离达到了负数”。茂丘西奥的双手在他背后交叠，哆哆嗦嗦地汲取外套底下的温度。  
他们很快就到了高潮。意犹未尽，然而精疲力竭。值得安慰的是多少还剩下一些时间，他用拇指抹过茂丘西奥的眉头，那颗小小的装饰品结了一层霜。  
“你知道，我也不想这样。”  
茂丘西奥的声音很小。提伯尔特亲吻他的额角，不得不迅速拉好了衣服。  
“我们会搞定这个的。”  
最后他说，“茂丘西奥，我希望——”  
“希望是最没有用的东西。”茂丘西奥撇了撇嘴，“当然，哪儿都少不了它，可是在这里就不必了。……提伯尔特，你的心改变不了任何事情。”  
又一阵恒星风暴席卷而过。与地球类似的大气层翻滚着开始电离，光芒霎时垂落，映照着山脉雪原。他们并肩走出洞穴，仰望巨幅飞速卷动的轻纱。没有人能够形容类似的景象，弧形刀刃铺天盖地，瞬息万变又持续闪烁。在古老的记载当中它被许多人趋之若鹜，像孔雀尾羽和橄榄树的枝叶。像跨越星辰的旅程，像命运，像茂丘西奥的眼睛。  
“你瞧，”那个人转过头来，不惜错过如此美丽的瞬间。“不管你希望什么，现在我们还可以看看极光。”  
   
尾声  
那封信终于送到了罗密欧手里。班伏里奥坐在他旁边。他们小心翼翼地对待这张薄薄的光屏，假装不知道它被装在专用的外壳中，从多么遥远的地方被捕捉回来，又经过多少严苛的测试。公事公办的资料记载和分析早已在简报中公布，班伏里奥直接把页面翻到最后。  
他们都很久没有看到过手写的字体，几乎忘记了茂丘西奥写起字来是什么样的——潦草、凌乱、某些字母的尾巴拖得老长，整页纸上都是他甩来甩去的线条。  
“亲爱的朋友们：”  
很遗憾地讲，这次我可能是要死了。如果罗密欧决心用他的眼泪淹了整个中控室，我对此乐见其成，别忘了替我对那帮老头子竖个中指。……尽管我总说，生活不是演戏，但本人现在正置身于一场货真价实的灾难片里——B级的那种。提伯尔特则很不幸地成为了第二男主角，噫，他到底是怎么通过试镜的？”  
“他说很遗憾不能参加你的……好吧，朱丽叶的婚礼，他还说，如果你胆敢对他的亲亲小表妹有一丁点儿不好，就算他在宇宙中分解成原子，也一定要回来找你算账。别误会，提伯尔特并没有这么浪漫，多亏我帮他润色，否则他的遗言就是人类史上最大的一个笑话。”  
“我问了提伯尔特还有没有话，他没什么想说的。那么就这样吧，我允许你们为我伤心一小会儿，顺便为我被投射到大屏幕上的裸体发出惊叹。这些天里我们看到了原本属于故乡的景象。我很喜欢这个，资料里记载，那时候的人们总喜欢跟爱人一起到极地旅行，等待或是邂逅一次极光。说到底正是它才害我们坠机，但是那感觉很好。如果有人跟你一起看，它就不再是一种自然现象，在那一刻它只属于我们，独一无二。”  
“星舰坠毁的时间是十二月二十五日。这里的昼夜忽长忽短，但我想现在是时候祝你们新年快乐了。我们离家几十光年，所以实际来讲，等到你们白发苍苍的时候，或许我这一笔还没有写完。”  
“写到这儿，我开始想念我们一起坐在阳伞底下吃冰淇淋的日子了。尽管我身边到处都是冰冷雪白的东西，可它们没有甜味。那时候我对你们说，好想看一场真正的雪。总是想要自己没有的东西，对吧？现在我甚至向往一个人造的夏天。”  
“如果人真的有灵魂——顺便一提其实我不相信这个。如果人真的有灵魂，我们大概还会在外面浪一浪。朋友们，看看舷窗之外，在气体、尘埃和高能粒子的湍流中间……好吧，那里没有我，但它们还是很美。”  
“我竟忍不住想笑，跟你们说话永远是件开心的事。再见了，Live long and prosper.”  
“P.S：我不喜欢瓦肯人。”  
（完）


End file.
